cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ramikad Galaxywave/Ramikad Galaxywave: Mystics
'C'oruscant - the home of billions of people and species - was considered by most to be invincible. Being the heart of the Republic and Jedi Order, it thrived more than any other planet known. However, today had wreaked havoc and chaos on the streets as several Separatist landing craft and fighters emerged from the planet's atmosphere. The city was hardly recognizable now. People fleed into their homes, deserting the shops and attractions while outside, the fighters destroyed whatever they could. It was like the city had instantly become a ghost town in a matter of minutes. Commander Ramikad Galaxywave was sure that this was the end for the greatest city known. Tasked with defending the Jedi Temple, Ramikad and a small group of soldiers from the 374th commando division were trapped in one of the main hallways. With an attack this large, Ramikad suspected that the Jedi should have been aware of this far earlier. Though he had difficulties dealing with Jedi Generals (mostly on the account of how poorly some of them lead him), Ramikad was accompanied by two of his closest friends, Juley and Wedge Fractalbreak. These two Jedi could be considered Rouge Jedi in disguise since they had already broken several rules of the Order. One of these was the fact that they were a couple and had formed an attachment. To Ramikad, this was more mocking now than anything. Trying to forget what had occurred several months ago, the commander notified to his troops that defending the Temple was more important than ever, especially with a recent attack that left Ramikad and Captain Caper stuck behind a desk filing reports. The bombings and blaster fire could be heard from the outside as the Jedi and Ramikad stared out from a nearby window. And then, suddenly, after just a view minutes, silence filled the halls. The view had become just staring at burning buldings in the distance. Without any warning, a loud siren was wailing as the troops and Jedi covered their ears. "This must be worse than we could have imagined," Wedge said almost to himself. "Whatever you need us for, General, we'll be ready to help out," Ramikad assured. "Thanks for the comforting, but I fear that there's something more important that the Separatists are after." "What could be more impor--. The Chancellor..." Wedge nodded in confirmation as he returned to the horrific scenery. Ramikad was now eager to go to the Senate building, something he rarely thought he would want to be excited for. But the plan was already set as the men began to grow tired; they began to sit against the wall, statues, and pillars with their helmets off sitting next to them. Only Wedge and Ramikad stood in front of the window. Juley had accompanied he men with her skills of trying to boost morale. Unfortunately, nothing would coax the men into being energetic at a time like this. After only an hour of waiting, Ramikad felt something strange. It was telling him something. The voice was soft and comforting, but only he seemed to hear it. Return. Return to Dantooine. Return to the temple and you will find answers. He had barely heard the last part as it faded away, but he came to the realization that it knew what he seeked: knowledge of his past. He must have dozed off since Wedge shook him abruptly from his thoughts. "The battle is ended, Commander," Wedge said to his friend. While Ramikad tried to recover, the Jedi said something that shocked him more than a magnaguard's electrostaff. "We've lost..." 'O'nly a few hours past after Ramikad Galaxywave had given up hope that the news of the Chancellor's safe return reached him. Ramikad had been gearing up to leave for Dantooine when he looked at the assortment of weapons: a DC-15 carbine, a DC-15A, two DC-17s pistols, his orange lightsaber - which was recovered from a battle between a smuggler, a Z-6 rotary cannon, and a standard DC-17. He touched not a single one of them as he left for his personal fighter, a Z-95 headhunter. The ship was constructed for personal objectives as requested by Ramikad. The fighter had collected dust since it had only been used twice - one on Scipio and the other when defending one of his cruisers. Ramikad powered on the systems and pulled the fighter straight out of Coruscant's atmosphere. Though most of these fighters weren't equipped for long distances, Ramikad's fighter was geared with a hyperdrive, allowing him to get to Dantooine easily. The green and brown planet hadn't changed since he had last fought there. As the craft entered and approached the surface, Ramikad heard the sound of the low fuel alert. When he landed, he would not be able to return to Coruscant for a longer time than he thought. As he hopped out of his fighter, Ramikad studied the entrace to the caves. The two staues were discolored from the years of neglect and the main opening was surrounded by rock and other debris. He couldn't believe that he had to return here for answers to the questions he had created on Kamino. The main room was dusty and filled with the skeletal remains he had seen the last time he had entered. Only the light from the entrace illuminated the darkness. The voice returned to him as he past the skeletons. This time, a blue figure began to appear in front of him with its back turned towards him. "You have come here for knowledge, but you will leave with more," it said, clearly a female. "Who are you and why have you brought me here?" Ramikad asked. The figure floated around him as if she was examining him. She then stopped when she was in front of Ramikad and was facing him and not the stone door behind her. "You will find answers about your past. Your ancestors," the figure said. "I am Fio'en, a ruthless mercenary who has given you your bravery." Fio'en suddenly faded away - but not her voice - as the stone door opened. "Enter and you will know..." To be continued. Category:Blog posts